


So, what was That?

by GrungeIsDead



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeIsDead/pseuds/GrungeIsDead
Summary: After a show, Tom questions Mark's actions while having a little fun with it.





	

“Hey, so, what was that?” 

“What was what?” 

“You know, that.” 

The two bandmates sat in the dark backstage ‘room’, sharing their post-show daze as the booming sounds of the next act echoed through the walls. No one else was around, their drummer, producer, and manager, all gone to some party that neither of them wanted to be involved with. They had only started conversation now, after catching their breaths and chatting with a few fans who were backstage. It was all relatively new to them, but they could adapt easily and definitely weren’t complaining. It was their second tour, and they were loving it as much as the last one. All the shows had gone well, and they were starting to fall into the routine again. Except for this one particular show. 

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about Tom.” Mark said, smiling to himself in the darkness. 

“Come on,” Tom laughed, shyness in his voice. “Y’know…”

“No, actually, I don’t.” The bassist replied. Although, he knew precisely what his bandmate was referring to. 

“Right after we played Carousel… That thing you did…”

“Please elaborate Tom. I’m not a mind reader y’know.”

“Are you kidding me? You know exactly what I’m talking about! Whatever, nevermind.” Tom said, knowing Mark would nag him for the rest of the evening if he didn’t drop it. He felt foolish for bringing it up.

“Oh, you mean…” Mark smiled, slowly standing up so that he wouldn’t be noticed by Tom. “When I…” Mark silently made his way toward the couch Tom was sitting on, until he was directly in front of him. “Put my hands here…” Mark reached out and placed his hands on Tom’s shoulders. Tom jumped at the proximity of Mark, but didn’t flinch away, surprisingly. Mark expected him to shove him off and call him gay, but he didn’t do anything of the sort. Mark decided to push his luck.

‘And I leaned in…” Mark guided his body toward Tom’s, and hitched one leg up onto the couch, and then the other, so that he was sitting in Tom’s lap. Mark could feel Tom gasp as his weight settled. The air was tense between them; it had been all night. “And I did this…” Mark whispered, and slowly brushed his lips against Tom’s. He pulled away, and then did the same once again, this time harder, wanting Tom to react. He did. Tom offered the same kind of kiss back to Mark, with even more enthusiasm. The hand that rested on Mark’s thigh squeezed slightly, causing him to shift in the younger boy’s lap. Tom sighed heavily and squirmed beneath the bassist. 

“That’s what you were talking about right?” Mark asked. 

Tom swallowed. “Yeah, yeah.” He cleared his throat and drew a heavy breath. 

“Good. Glad there’s no confusion.” Mark started slowly getting off Tom, but he felt hands on his back, restraining him. Tom pulled him close and landed another kiss on him, making sure he couldn’t get away. Mark laughed. “So you liked it then?” Mark said between kisses.

“Mhm.” Tom answered. 

Now that Mark had the okay, he could have a little fun with this.

Mark detached himself from Tom’s mouth and decided to focus on his neck. He trailed down his jaw and around his ears, placing small kisses as he went. He was looking for that one spot that drove him crazy. He started down Tom’s neck and to his collarbones, until he heard a whimper and felt Tom jerk beneath him. Found it.

He started sucking on the little spot on Tom’s neck until he heard another sound coming from the younger guitarist. It was a little louder this time, and his body shifted a little more. Mark began to wonder how long he could keep this going before Tom told him to take it further. Maybe he could tease him for a while, make him beg… 

Mark shoved his hips down onto Tom’s groin, and then moved back onto his knees so there was no longer contact. Tom let out a little noise of protest, but otherwise stayed silent. So, Mark did it again. This time, Tom whined. However, the bassist still wasn’t satisfied with the results, so he did it once again. This time Tom grabbed him before he could pull away and ground his hips heavily into Mark’s, making his breath hitch. Tom started moving rhythmically, almost bucking upward against Mark. His hand moved around Mark’s thigh and onto his ass, pulling him closer with every one of his movements. Mark could feel Tom’s heartbeat against his chest, and his breath on his ear. 

“Mark.” Tom sighed. 

“Mm?” Mark answered, too focused on the task at hand to form a dignified answer. 

“Lemme… Lemme try.” He said. That got Mark’s attention, and he stopped moving for a second. 

“What do you m-”

Tom quickly shifted Mark over to the side of where they were sitting so that he was lying down and Tom was on top of him. How he did that so fast was beyond Mark. It was now he who had the undeniable pressure on his groin, and it made him short of breath. He realized he was hard as well. Tom readjusted his clothing slightly and took a few deep breaths. 

“That’s better.” He sighed. 

Tom started gyrating his hips ever-so-gently, causing a wave of pleasure to wash over Mark’s body. His slight little movements drove him crazy, and before he knew it he was panting. Tom wasn’t moving that much, but Mark had to bite his lip to resist moaning out loud. 

“How does it feel to be on the receiving end?” Tom said, slightly breathless. Mark didn’t trust his voice enough to speak. Tom’s body started moving faster, grinding harder into the bassist beneath him, causing him to writhe and squirm, grasping at the cushions. “Huh, Mark?” Tom insisted.

“Hhh-aa, yeah,” was all that came out. Tom increased his movements even more.

“That’s not really answering the question.” He said, his smile audible.

“Tom…” Mark breathed. 

The guitarist swooped down and planted his lips on Mark’s neck this time, roughly biting the flesh while grinding hard onto him. Mark couldn’t help but groan and jerk upward, his hand instinctively going up behind Tom’s head to get more contact. 

Tom rocked like that for a few minutes, making Mark pant and moan with every move. Every time Tom would bite down on Mark’s neck, the bassist couldn’t resist arching his back off the couch. Finally, Mark had had enough.

“Tom… You gotta… You…” Mark tried to say. Tom looked up. “Please Tom.” Mark hadn’t realised that it was he who had ended up begging in the end. 

Tom raised an eyebrow and smiled, his delicate lip ring catching the light from the crack in the door. 

“Well…You know I could…” Tom played.

“Fuck, I swear, Delonge.” Mark hissed. Tom sat up and slid down Mark’s legs until his groin was accessible. He slowly pressed his hands to the front of his pants and squeezed the bulge, making Mark curse under his breath. He undid the button on his shorts and pulled the zipper down on the strained fabric. Once he got the the boxers, he looked up and tried to find Mark’s eyes in the darkness.  
“Here we go, Marky.” 

All Mark could see or feel was the darkness around him.

“Ooo-oh fuck…”


End file.
